All Goes On
by I Am Number Eight
Summary: What would have happened if the Mogadorians didn't invade Lorien? What would've happened if the Mogadorians was still in peace with Lorien? This fanfic takes place with what would've happened if they all were normal Loric children going to school. How would ten different people become close friends? Assuming they all went to the same school... Obviously. DISCLAIMER: I do not own LL
1. The Moving

**So, um, I've had this idea for a long time: hat if the Mogadorians never invaded Lorien? What if the Mogadorians and the Loric stayed peaceful?**

**I don't know wether this'll be good or not, cause I'm still very shy with my work, so please review what you HONESTLY think; I won't cry or anything over critiscism! :)! In fact, I love it.**

**So read, and feel free to criticise (This goes for ALL of my fanfics; not just this one!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine's POV<strong>

"There he is!" Dad says, when I come down the steps. I stop in my tracks.

"Whaaat's going on?" I cautiosly ask. Whenever my dad, speaks that way, he's got bad news and is trying to sweeten me up. Well, not gonna happen.

"Nothing!" Dad answers, with his big phony grin still plastered on his face. By the look on my face, I bet he realises my guard is going to be constantly up until he tells me what's going on, because then he stops smiling and says,

"Okay, so here's the thing - "

That's when my Mum comes in through the front door. It's so weird.

"I hope you're not terrifying the poor kid about our big plans."

"I was just getting to that," Dad says annoyed.

"What big plans?"

Mum crouches down on her knees and holds my hands, like she used to when I was a kid. But I'm not a kid anymore. So I shove them away and put my hands in my pockets. She looks a little hurt, but I pretend not to notice.

"This is always hard, isn't it?" Mum sighs. "Listen, honey, you know that lately we've been having some financial problems, right?" I nod.

"Well, Dad's found a really good job that pays really well," she continues. I smile. That's great! What's the bad thing about that?

"But," she says. I sigh. I should've known. There's always gonna be a catch.

"It's in the city."

I don't say anything, but just gawp at her. The city? What?

We leave in a counrtyside; there's plenty of nature around us. Trees to climb on, flowers for girls, and grass for kids to play on and for teenagers to have picnics. There's nothing better than that.

I've never actually been to the city, but I would imagine it would be gross and horrible; not enough trees or grass or flowers, just city stuff. Though I guess I'm judging unfairly; there's probably better schools there than here, and besides, we were taught in class that Lorien was beautiful all over. But still.

"Honey, I know you're upset, but look at it this way; it's a great oppurtunity, and not _nearly _as bad as you think," Dad says. Then, seeing my stubborn expression, he sighs.

"Okay, just try it; if you don't like it, we can just send you to a boarding school here." I still don't want to go.

That's when Sandor comes in.

"Okay, Stanley; ready for traing?" Then he stops when he sees our faces, and his expression softens. "You told him?"

Dad nods. "He doesn't want to go."

Sandor walks over too me grinning, crouches down, and whispers to me, "There'll be more, cuter, hotter, prettier girls there." I grin. This is the argument that'll always beat me; especially coming from Sandor.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," I shrug. Sandor claps me on the back.

"Great, pal. Ready for training?" Sandor stands up and offers his hand to me. I take and he pulls me up. We both walk outside and into the woods, until we reach a private clearing built with training stuff (we built it ourselves) that we always use.

"Okay, so, warm-up: one hundred laps around the woods, one hundred push ups, one hundred chin ups and finally, one hundred sit ups." I groan.

"Okay, on your marks, get set... Go!" I sprint off, using my superspeed legacy.

Sometimes I really hate training.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you imagine it? Sometimes Nine hates training!<strong>

**By the way, just to be clear, here are the lists of names:**

**One-Hannah**

**Two-Maggie**

**Three-Hannu**

**Four-John**

**Five-Brody**

**Six-Maren**

**Sven-Marina**

**Eight-Joseph**

**Nine-Stanley**

**Ten-Ella**

**Hope you find this useful.**

**-Eight**


	2. AN

**So, this isn't actually a new capter; just an announcement:**

**a) I won't be updating as often because the teachers are now giving me lots of homework**

**b) I'm really stuck, and it would help me a lot if you guys hepled me by suggesting some ideas.**

**By the way:**

**Guest: I'm not actually that good at writing romance, and it's not really my thing, but if that makes you happy, I'll try my best!**

**-EIGHT**


	3. The Text

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time but I've really been overloaded with homework, but finally (drum roll please) here it is!**

**I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed my story. Really, thanks.**

**So earlier on, I had a camping trip for a week, and it was REALLY fun. I can't tell you where we went, but still. And this actually helped me with this, so yeah.**

**Anyways, enough chit chat... To the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

The dreaded bell rings.

"No no no no no!" I mutter under my breath as I try to solve the last maths problem on my last minute homework. Ever since High School started, teachers have piled homework on top of me. I've barely been sleeping trying to get it all done. There are dark circles under my eyes to prove that. Some nights, like last night, I didn't sleep at all.

How do people keep up with all this stuff?

I start fast-walking down the hallway, aware of the rule of 'No Running in the Hallways', but also not wanting to be late for class. As I speed down the hall, I notice, out of the corner of my eye, my former friend, Maren, chatting and laughing with her _new_ four friends, also known as the 'popular girls'.

See, Maren used to be my best friend, until late last year, when she decided I wasn't good enough for her, and ran off with girls that apparently were. She doesn't even look tired! There are no bags under her eyes, she's not sagging, she's laughing and isn't grumpy. Huh. She probably didn't bother to do the homewrok.

I rush off to class. I burst through an open door. There are sixth graders all staring up at me, and the teacher is looking at me wide eyed and shocked. Even worse, I recognise her. It's Mrs White, my sixth grade science teacher.

"I... I'm sorry," I murmur, red faced and embarrassed. I spin on my heels and run off. This time, when I walk through a door, it's actually my class.

"Marina, you're late... Again," Mrs Monzel says.

"I know," I murmur apologetically. "Sorry Mrs Monzel." She nods, then points to an empty desk.

"Sit," she says. I do as I'm told. I try to ignore the rest of the class' snickers as I walk to my assigned seat for today.

"As you all know, there will be two new students today, both boys," Mrs Monzel says. We all murmur 'yes'.

"Come in boys!" Mrs Monzel calls to the outside of the classroom. Two boys walk in, both looking at their feet. I know how they feel. I've onced been new here. In fact, that was only two years ago.

"This is Joseph and Stanley," Mrs Monzel introduces them both.

"Hi," they both mutter awkwardly in unison. That's when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I almost jump out of my skin. I quickly scan the crowd, but no one noticed my vibrating phone and are paying absoloutely no attention to me.

Now, I don't usually break the rules, but I gingerly take my phone out of my pants pocket and check it under the table. It's from Maren. Maren, of all people! I take a quick glance across the room at Maren, who's looking right back at me, causing me to quickly avert my eyes back to my phone screen. I should've just put my phone back in my pocket, knowing that whatever text Maren sent was offensive to someone. But, instead, I open the message.

_You look like a zombie_

"Marina, are you texting in class?" Mrs Monzel asks in a stern voice.

"Yes," I whisper, my throat suddenly dry. I'm terrifyied that she'll make me read the text to the _whole_ class, but Mrs Monzel doesn't say anything, she just tuts and holds her hand out for the phone. I hand it to her, though my arm feels heavy.

"Anyways, we're having two camping trips this year, one for learning survival skills, and one is your choice. The second one you must chose whichever camp will suit you better in terms of what you're weakness is. For example, if you're weakness is Loric, you chose one in that area. If it's Maths, chose one in that area. And so on," Mrs Monzel explains. "I'm giving you a minute to close your eyes and think of what your learning weakness is."

I close my eyes, but I already know what my weakness is. Physical Ed. I always got Cs in _that_.

**Maren's POV**

I really feel bad about leaving Marina.

I sent her the text saying 'you look like a zombie' because I was looking out for her. If she walked around like _that_ the Populars will tease her for sure. She looks really ugly like that.

Wait, what was that? Since when did I think like that? Since when did I think beauty was more important than the inner core?

What's going on with me?

* * *

><p><strong>So two point of views on that text. What do you think? And sorry about not updating a lot. I've been piled with homework. Really sorry.<strong>

**-Eight**


End file.
